Harry Potter And The Onset Of Darkness
by zdanz
Summary: Harry and friends are back for another year at Hogwarts! Takes place right after OotP . THis story involves Harry acting slightly out of character, THis summer Harry seems happy but he is really only burying his grief in drugs and alcohol. pg13 someR
1. Default Chapter

HARRY POTTER AND THE ONSET OF DARKNESS  
  
ONE  
~magic and mourning~  
  
It was a bright sunny day and most people in the town of Little Winging ,Surrey were enjoying back yard barbecue's or retreating indoors to escape the sweltering heat wave that had all ready caused draught for two weeks. Their was one person on Number four Privet drive, however that was not content and certainly not happy. Harry Potter in fact was not only in a bad mood he had been in a bad mood for the whole beginning of the summer holiday.  
  
Harry Potter was currently laying uncomfortably on his Aunts garden bench, thinking about his previous year at school. Harry's first week of summer had been terrible and downright dreadful. The second week of summer had been, if anything considerably worse. It was true that Harry had stopped dismantling his room and pounding his walls until late at night, but his mind ached from simply thinking. Harry's bad mood was caused by the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. Harry vowed to himself that he would train hard to avenge Sirius's death, and bring death to his arch- enemy Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry was angry at the world for the first week of the holiday and had taken his anger out on everyone. The second day back from school, Dudley, Harry's large cousin had voiced his normal insults at Harry about being abnormal. Harry was feeling so angry he hadn't even thought, he had simply brought his fist back and socked Dudley in the face with all the strength he could muster. Dudley had been knocked out cold for nearly an hour,and Harry had been locked in his room for two days straight. After Harry was let out of his room he had been given yard work for everyday until he was to return back to Hogwarts. The Dursley's had allowed Harry to eat what ever he wanted everyday and actually stayed out of his way as long as all of his work got done. Harry knew the Dursley's were being nicer because of Remus, Moody, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley's warning to them in the beginning of the break.  
  
Harry lifted himself from the garden bench and went into the air conditioned house to take a shower and eat , having just completed his day's work. Harry proceeded up to the upstairs bathroom and took a cold shower to relieve himself from the grime and potting soil he had gotten on himself while re-doing the stone work of his Aunt's garden. Harry stepped out of the shower and put on a pair of loose shorts and a tee-shirt that his aunt had bought Dudley the week before, the clothing had been to small for Dudley and suprisingly Aunt Petunia had given the clothes to Harry.  
  
After Harry had dressed he walked downstairs into the Dursley's large, and meticulously clean kitchen. He fixed himself a large sandwich consisting of everything he could find in his aunts' meat and produce drawer of the refrigerator. Harry sat down at the Dursley's large kitchen table, shooting a withering glare at his cousin, Dudley, who was currently stuffing his face with popcorn while watching a boxing documentary on the television. Dudley had just won the "fight of east UK" in his division before coming home from school for the holiday. Dudley crouched down in his seat upon seeing Harry. Dudley maybe a big boxer but he knew that Harry could get him with magic if he wanted to.  
  
Only the day before, Harry had got a letter from the headmaster of his school, Albus Dumbledore, asking him how he was and telling him that his O.W.L results and supply list would arrive the next day. Dumbledore also informed Harry that in light of Lord Voldemort's return the Ministry of Magic granted permission to all Hogwarts' pupils who were going into sixth or seventh year the right to use magic. Harry was now carrying his wand around with him where ever he was to scare his cousin, and to be prepared for a death eater attack.  
  
After finishing his sandwich, Harry climbed the stairs up to his small bedroom. When Harry opened the door he was greeted by two hooting owls. "Quiet down," Harry told the owls "or Uncle Vernon will kill me." Harry saw that one of the owls was his own snowy white owl, Hedwig, the other was an owl that belonged to Hogwarts. Harry noticed that each owl was holding two packages. He first untied the packages the school owl was carrying. The first parcel was addressed to Harry from his school, and the Ministry of Magic. It read O.W.L results for Harry James Potter. Harry tore open the envelope quickly. The results read:  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts__Outstanding, plus additional O.W.L for exceptional display of Patronus.  
  
Potions__Outstanding  
  
Herbology__Outstanding  
  
Transfiguration__Outstanding  
  
Astronomy__Satisfactory  
  
Charms__Outstanding  
  
Care of Magical Creatures__Outstanding  
  
History of Magic__Outstanding  
  
Divination__Poor  
  
All results in main classes above acceptable =2 O.W.L's per class  
All results in secondary classes ( Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures) above acceptable = 1 O.W.L per class.  
  
Total number of O.W.L's for mr.Potter = 17 out of 18 , plus additional O.W.L for exceptional display of Patronus in Defense Against the Dark Arts examination, making mr.Potter receive 18/18 O.W.L's.  
  
Harry read the paper twice, hardly trusting his own eyes as he read the results. He had got 18 O.W.L s, most of them being Outstanding. In his fifth year Harry had said he wanted to be an auror after he graduated, and he had needed outstanding O.W.L s in his main subjects. Harry did not know whether or not he wanted to be an auror or play professional quidditch, but he was seriously considering being an auror and with these results he was definitely on his way to becoming an auror, or what ever else he could dream of doing.  
  
Harry read another letter from professor Dumbledore that told him he would be taking special defensive training courses at Hogwarts next term to learn to fight Voldemort. Harry read that he would also take N.E.W.T preparatory classes in all of the classes he had achieved O.W.L'S in.  
  
Sincerely;  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore Harry read the long list of books he needed this year.  
Harry couldn't believe how well he had done on his O.W.L's and the long list of books he needed for the upcoming year. Harry forgot all about his problems and Sirius for one minute while he thought about his upcoming year and going back to Hogwarts. Harry grabbed the other parcel from the school owl and opened it , it read:  
  
Dear Mr.Potter  
  
Because of recent events I have been forced to add one prefect to every year, (years 5-7) to ensure order in case of an attack on the school. I have personally chosen you as the third Gryffindor 6th year prefect. Enclosed in this envelope you will find your prefects badge.  
  
Sincerely ,  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
& Deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall  
  
Harry felt mixed emotions at becoming a prefect. On one hand he was very happy to be a prefect, as he had been disappointed last year when Ron and Hermione had been made prefects and he had not been. On the other hand Harry didn't think something so stupid should be so important to him, especially with Sirius gone. 


	2. Partying with Dudley

Harry Potter and the Onset Of Darkness   
  
Chapter 2: Partying with Dudley  
  
Harry passed the next two weeks by doing all his chores, and even doing extra chores that aunt Petunia paid him for. Harry wrote the Order every couple of days to keep them from busting into the Dursley's house with their wands drawn. In the beginning of the holiday Harry was dreading seeing any one from Hogwarts or the Order, but now he was longing to be back at the Burrow, Grimauld place or Hogwarts.  
  
It was now three days until Harry's birthday. It was a bright afternoon and the Dursleys were planning on going to the London shopping center to buy Dudley some new things. Harry was laying on his bed reading up on hand to hand combat and strategic planning for when in times of danger. Harry heard a knock on his door and looked up to see his aunt Petunia. "Harry dear, would you like to come to London with us and spend some of your chore money?" Harry must have heard wrong, he was invited to go to London with the Dursleys? And also aunt Petunia had just called him dear! Sure Harry stuttered, "fine then your money and get down to the car now!" snapped aunt Petunia, back to her old evil self.  
  
An hour later Harry was walking around the shopping center right behind Dudley, while Harry's aunt and uncle were having tea in one of the many shops in the mall. Harry had followed Dudley into a record store where Dudley bought a new portable cd player and a Tupac cd and a Notorious B.I.G cd. Harry had heard some of Dudley's "rap" music before and actually liked it so he bought himself the same cd player and cd's as Dudley. Harry still had about four hundred and fifty dollars left and all he had bought was stuff at the record shop.   
  
Harry followed Dudley out of the shop and towards a small dark shop Dudley seemed to have been to before. When Harry reached the shop he saw that it was a muggle contemporary smoke shop. Harry had seen Dudley smoke cigarettes and heard him talk about smoking pot with his little gang before. Harry entered the shop right behind Dudley. Harry wondered how Dudley would pay for anything as he wasn't eighteen and couldn't buy anything. Dudley grabbed a basket and started loading thing into it. Dudley put several boxes of cigarettes into his basket and then made his way over to the cigar section. Dudley put three boxes of "Dutch master" cigars into his basket and two boxes of Philly cigars. Dudley added his last purchase, ( a three foot water bong) into his basket before pulling out an I.D., Harry could easily tell was fake and paying for his goods. Harry hated the idea of cigarettes, but Dudley and his friends always seemed so happy when they were high and Harry thought it would be cool to try pot. Harry walked up to Dudley before he walked out of the shop and asked him if he would use his fake I.D., to pay for Harry's purchases.  
  
After paying Dudley and promising not to tell aunt and uncle Vernon, Dudley agreed and bought Harry the ten boxes of cigars and three foot water bong Harry had asked him to buy. Dudley also bought Harry three boxes of cognac dipped mini cigars. The boxes of mini cigars each contained ten cigars, and the other cigars Harry bought were the same kinds as Dudley's because Harry didn't know what to buy. Each box of large cigars contained five cigars. Dudley handed Harry his bag and the two cousins walked down to the young men's clothing stores. Harry followed Dudley into a store called urban wear. The store had the types of clothing Harry saw rappers wearing on the television. Dudley started gathering purchases, so Harry who decided he could use some cool new muggle clothes, started piling his own purchase into a basket. Harry bought four pairs of plain blue jeans, two plain white tee-shirts, an ecko long sleeved shirt and a Sean John hooded sweetshirt that zipped up the front. At the cash register Harry saw a cool looking shiny silver chain, so he added that to his cart.  
  
Harry now had two hundred dollars left and he and Dudley were making their way to the malls main entrance were they where supposed to meet Mr. And Mrs. Dursley. As Harry turned the corner into the storeless hallway before the mall entrance he noticed that Dudley wasn't next to him. Harry walked back until he saw Dudley talking to an older teen. Harry walked up and the man asked him , yo kid you wanna buy some magic herb?"  
  
Harry realized that Dudley must have been buying marijuana. Yea, sure answered Harry. Harry had only heard Dudley use the terms hydro and green bud. The man asked Harry how much he wanted so Harry decided to do the same thing as Dudley and buy an ounce of hydro and an ounce of green. The man charged Harry two hundred dollars , which was perfect because that was all Harry had left. On the ride back to privet drive Harry couldn't help but think why he was acting the way he was. Why on earth did he just buy two ounces of illegal drugs and buy things from the same shops as Dudley? Harry couldn't help to think that he wanted to be cool and fit in for once in his life.  
  
Later that evening Harry was alone in his room with his purchases. Dudley was about to go out the front door when Harry decided to stop him. Harry ran down the steps and told Dudley to come up to his room. Dudley was very annoyed, but he decided he would see what the boy had to say. "Dudley I will never tell anyone about you doing weed, or taking out your Porsche even though your parents said you couldn't until next month when you have your license." "Ok thanks," said Dudley, starting to leave. Hold on said Harry. I will not tell if you let me cruise around with you and your friends tonight, and teach me how to smoke. Dudley thought for a moment. "Fine ," said Dudley. "bring two philly cigars, a dime bag of hydro, a dime bag of green, and a couple mini cigars.   
  
Ten minutes later Harry and Dudley were pushing Dudley's car down the road, far enough from the house so that Dudley could start it without waking his parents. Once far enough from the house Dudley and Harry got into the car and drove to Piers Polkiss's. Piers was Dudley's best friend and was having a small party tonight. When they arrived outside there was a lot of cool sports cars parked in the drive way and rap music was blasting inside the house. Dudley got out of the car and immediately he and Harry were swarmed by people. Dudley was obviously very popular. Dudley introduced Harry and told him to come inside. Dudley walked around and gave a few good looking girls hugs, introducing Harry to all of them. Dudley told the guys not to mess with Harry because Harry was, "being cool." Dudley pulled Harry over to a coffee table and pulled out a cigar and bag of weed. Harry did the same. Dudley pulled out a switch blade knife and cut his cigar down the middle. Dudley handed the knife to Harry and he did the same. Dudley slid all of the tobacco out of his cigar and told Harry to do the same. Both boys then started breaking up weed into little pieces and putting it in the cigar paper. Once all the pot was on the paper Dudley rolled his back into a cigar, and licked it all over the seam he had cut down in order to seal his cigar. Harry followed Dudley's example and soon was licking his own cigar shut. "This cigar is called a blunt," said Dudley to Harry. Harry smiled at his cousin and thanked him. Both boys pulled out the lighters that they had gotten with there purchases and lit up. All the other kids in the party came over to Harry and Dudley, and asked if they could have a puff or two of their weed. Many other kids started rolling their own blunts and lighting up their pipes. Dudley only shared his blunt with Piers and a very pretty blonde girl that sat on his lap that he seemed to know from school. Harry shared his weed with Piers, because it was Piers house. A very attractive girl came walking up to Harry and sat down next to him. "Hi," she said to Harry and Dudley. Piers walked over and said to Dudley, "yo, big D, I almost forgot this is my new neighbor, Allisa. Allisa smiled at every one and Harry asked her if she wanted a hit of his weed. Alissa took a hit and didn't even cough how most of the girls did. "Back in America, me and my friends smoked every Friday night when we were allowed out of school to visit the town, explained Alissa. Were did you go to school asked Harry? I went to a private school in Salem, Ma for gifted kids" said Alissa. Harry asked more about Alissa's school, but she didn't want to say much more about it. Harry and Alissa were both pretty high and they excused themselves from the party and went to sit on Piers' back porch with a couple of other kids, including Dudley and his girlfriend. Dudley pulled out a box of cigarettes and offered them to all his friends. Harry followed Dudley's example and passed out some of his mini cigars. Harry and Alissa talked until it was near midnight. Harry felt as if he had known Alissa all of his life. Alissa felt the same about Harry.   
  
Dudley came over to Harry and asked him if he wanted to go home or spend the night at Piers' house. Because Dudley and the rest of the kids were staying Harry decided he would stay as well. Piers showed Harry and Alissa one of the many guest rooms he had and they decided they would share the room. Dudley and his girlfriend were sharing a room, as well as many of the other couples at the party. Every one went down stairs and told jokes and drank mixed alcoholic drinks in Piers' living room. Soon most people were up in there rooms. Dudley came over to Harry and slipped a box into Harry's pocket and then said good night. Harry watched Dudley lead his girl upstairs. Harry got up and offered Alissa his arm.  
  
Alissa and Harry both took separate beds in the guest room. Harry and Alissa both laughed as they heard the couple that shared the room next to theirs. Harry heard a lot of moaning and happy screaming all night. Harry woke up early in the morning and realized he had gone to sleep fully dressed. Harry also pulled out the box that Dudley had put into his pocket. The box was a five pack of condoms. Harry couldn't help but laugh as he put the box back into his pocket. Dudley came into Harry's room five minutes later and told him they had to leave so that they got home before his parents woke up. Harry kissed Alissa who had just woken up on the cheek and said that he would see her again. Alissa said she would stop by the Dursley's later that afternoon. Dudley and Harry sped home in Dudley's Porsche. When they got two houses from the Dursley's they turned the car of and pushed it up the road and into the Dusley's driveway. Harry went to his room to catch a few more hours of sleep before doing his chores. 


	3. hangovers and summer plans

HARRY POTTER AND THE ONSET OF DARKNESS  
  
Chapter:3 This chapter contains sexual content and is rated R  
  
Hangovers and summer plans  
  
Harry woke up the next morning with the worst headache he had ever had. Well actually Harry's headaches from his scar were much worse, but his head did hurt really bad.  
  
Harry groaned and climbed out of bed to have breakfast and do his chores. Harry went down stairs to the kitchen and began preparing a large breakfast for all of the Dursleys and himself.  
  
Half an hour later Harry had cooked three pounds of bacon, a dozen fried eggs, a large platter of home fried potatoes, and a huge stack of buttered toast. Harry quickly ate a little of everything. Harry left the platters out on the table for his relatives and went out into the back yard to do his regular chores. First Harry watered his aunt Petunia's flowers and spread fertilizer over them. After Harry was done with the flowers he started to dig a large hole in the center of the garden to bury the base of a new fountain that his aunt had bought the day before at the shopping center. Harry went to get the new fountain and when he returned from the garage with it he buried its base in the soil. Harry went back to the garage and started making trips back and forth to the garden with different color decorative stones. Aunt Petunia had told Harry to arrange the stone around the bottom of the fountain so that they formed the British flag. Arranging the stones neat enough for Harry's aunts liking was a difficult task, but eventually Harry got it right.   
  
After doing the work for aunt Petunia in the garden Harry went inside the house and began doing extra work for money. First Harry vacuumed all of the rugs in the house. After Harry was done with the dishes he began washing all of the windows and cleaning the kitchen. When Harry was finaly done with chores for the day he had worked from seven o'clock until five o'clock in the evening. Harry's aunt paid him sixty dollars for his extra work. Harry went upstairs to take a shower. While in the shower Harry began to think that it would be cool to plant weed in the back yard were no one would ever notice it. Harry pulled a towel around himself and stepped out of the shower. Harry went to his room and put on a new pair of jeans, a plain white tee-shirt, his new chain, and an old pair of plain white sneakers.   
  
Harry grabbed a couple of seeds out of one of his bags of green bud and a small shovel, about to make his way out to the back yard. "Where are you going loser," asked Dudley. Harry grimaced, he could see that Dudley was back to his old self. "I'm going to the back yard to plant some weed," said Harry. Dudley smiled at Harry, "awesome idea," come on lets go plant it then.  
  
Half an hour later Dudley and Harry had planted enough seeds to grow about eight to ten pot plants. "I'm sorry I have been an ass to you so long," said Dudley, looking rather scared. "it's ok," said Harry, smiling. "so, anyway how long should it take the plants to bud asked Harry? "shit," said Dudley. Dudley told Harry that the plants would take about three months. "We will be back at our schools by then," said Harry. If we could get this shit to grow by the time we go back to school, we could bring enough for our whole school years. "I will see if there is any spells we can use to make the plants grow quicker," said Harry. "Good thinking," replied Dudley.  
  
Harry immediately wrote Hermione by owl post to ask her if there was any spell she knew to make plants grow faster. In his letter, Harry made sure it sounded like he was asking for his aunt, not himself. Harry was sure Hermione wouldn't tell him anything if she knew what it was for. Harry told Dudley that he had written a friend to ask of any spells that would help them.  
  
Dudley asked Harry if he wanted to go hang with him and Piers at Piers' house. Harry decided he would come, so he ran up to his room and grabbed the dime bag of pot that he hadn't used the night before, a cigar, and ten dollars pocket money.  
  
Dudley let Harry borrow one of his old bikes, and the two cousins rode over to Piers' house. Once the two boys got to Piers' they parked their bikes and went around to the back of the house. Piers opened the basement door and let them in. "Be quite about what you talk about because my parents are upstairs," warned Piers. "lets smoke a blunt," said Dudley, starting to pull out his weed. "I got it," said Harry pulling out his weed and a cigar. "yo, let me borrow a knife?" said Harry. "I have extra knifes if you want to buy one," said Piers. Harry bought a black switch blade knife, just like Dudley's from Piers, for five dollars. After smoking everyone up, Harry felt very calm, like everything was alright in the world. "yo, I can tell your high bro!" said Piers to Harry, grinning like a maniac. Harry let out a weird sounding laugh.  
  
After laying around for a while, the three boys heard a knock on the basement door. Piers opened the door and in walked Dudley's girl friend, Piers' girlfriend, and Alyssa. Dudley and Piers both started making out and feeling up their girlfriends, while Harry and Alyssa stood watching awkwardly. Harry smiled at Alyssa and she smiled back. All of a sudden Harry got a strange urge to kiss Alyssa the way Dudley was kissing his girlfriend.  
  
Dudley and Piers seemed so into being with their girlfriends that they didn't pay any attention to Harry and Alyssa at all. Harry asked Alyssa to take a walk with him. Harry and Alyssa headed of in the direction of the park. Harry felt the sudden need to hold Alyssa's hand, so he did just that. Alyssa smiled up at Harry. Harry and Alyssa talked about their experiences and other boring things to talk about. "So Liss, how do you like Britain so far?" "Liss?" Alyssa asked with question in her voice. Harry began to say sorry but Alyssa cut him off and told him that she liked the nick name. Harry and Alyssa walked back to Piers' house and entered the basement. Piers and his girlfriend were sitting and chatting while Dudley and his girlfriend were practically eating each others' faces and Dudley had both off his hands on his girls chest.  
  
When Dudley and his girlfriend finally broke apart they both smiled sheepishly at everyone. "Harry, Alyssa, meet my girlfriend Ashley," said Dudley. Ashley smiled at Harry and Alyssa. Piers suggested to everyone that they go to a movie later that evening and everyone agreed that it would be fun.  
  
At about ten O'clock once the Dursley's had gone to bed, Harry and Dudley drove over to Piers' house in Dudley's Porsche. Piers drove his girlfriend, while Dudley's girlfriend sat on his lap and Alyssa sat on Harry's lap. Harry was slightly uncomfortable because he was feeling slightly hard in the belt buckle region. Dudley winked at Harry and Harry winked back. Alyssa could feel Harry underneath her, but she didn't mind at all, actually she was kind of pleased.  
  
Once everyone was in the entrance to the theatre Dudley, Piers and Harry went to go buy tickets for themselves and the girls. When the boys returned with the tickets, they all went over to the snack bar. Alyssa went to buy a soda but Harry stepped in and insisted that it was his treat. The movie that they were seeing was Halloween The Resurrection. Inside the movie theatre Harry made sure he was sitting next to Alyssa. The movie was very scary. Dudley and Piers hardly watched the movie, they were preoccupied with making out with their girlfriends. Alyssa jumped a lot and grabbed onto Harry. Harry was loving the movie. When the movie was almost over, Harry got the courage to put his arm around Alyssa. Alyssa smiled at him and leaned closer. Taking this as a good sign, Harry leaned in and kissed Alyssa on the lips. After five seconds Harry pulled back and looked at Alyssa. Alyssa was smiling. Harry leaned back in and kissed Alyssa again, this time he didn't end the kiss. Harry and Alyssa kissed until the end of the movie.  
  
The car ride back to Piers house was a fun ride for Harry who was very comfortable with Alyssa on his lap, Harry even moved Alyssa up and down a little and they both burst out laughing. When Dudley pulled up to Alyssa's house Harry got out and gave her a good long kiss before saying goodbye.  
  
When Dudley and Harry got back home it was about one in the morning and they both said goodnight. When Harry got to his room he saw that Hedwig was waiting for him with a letter.  
  
The letter read:  
  
Dear Harry,   
  
How are you? We are all at you know were! Dumbledore says that we will get you a week before school starts, so that we can all spend our last week of break together and he can start your training. I don't know what he means by training, but what ever it is sounds important. Ron and Ginny say hi! To make a plant grow quicker simply use the enlargement charm (engorgio) once the plant has started growing. The charm should make the plant full size and it will flower/bud a day or two after the charm is performed. This means that you can grow full plants in about a week and a half.  
  
Love From, Hermione.  
  
Cool, thought Harry, I can grow enough pot for a life time before school starts. The next day once Harry was done with all his chores and had made thirty dollars pocket money, he told Dudley the news. Dudley was very excited. Later that day Dudley took Harry to the gym with him and Mr. Vernon and showed him how to lift weights and build himself up.  
  
Harry's birthday was today. Harry had been relived of chores, and had the day to himself. Harry and Dudley went to the gym in the morning. Harry went up to his room by himself after he got back from the gym. Harry saw that his gifts from his friends had already come and he began opening them.  
  
Dear Harry,   
  
Guess what? Me and Mione are GOING OUT!!! Please don't be mad. Well I will see you in about three weeks, Happy Birthday Mate! Hope you like your gift.  
  
P.s. this is really mostly from Fred and George! Me and Hermione each have one to.  
  
Your best mate( I hope)  
  
Ron  
  
Harry smiled after reading Ron's' letter. Harry opened the small box and pulled out a rectangular plastic card. Harry turned the card around and saw that the Weasley boys had made him a fake I.D.. Harry was surprised by how real his I.D. looked, it was better than Dudley's'. Harry pocketed his gift and opened the rest of the gifts. From Ginny Harry got a bottle of muggle cologne. The cologne was called aqua di Gio, by Armani. Hermione had sent Harry a box containing several bottles of magical hair gel and several plastic combs. Finally I can have neater hair, thought Harry. Harry also received a letter from Remus telling him to hang in there and that he would see him in a few weeks. Remus sent Harry one hundred pounds( muggle currency).  
  
That evening the Dursley's had a big chocolate cake for Harry's birthday. Uncle Vernon didn't look to happy about having to celebrate Harry's birthday, but aunt Petunia and Dudley both smiled at him and wished him a happy birthday.  
  
For the next two weeks all Harry did was do his chores, go to the gym with Dudley, Party and get high, and take walks and see movies with Alyssa. Harry and Dudley had already successfully sold their first two pounds of home grown hydro, and both of them had more money than they had ever had before in their life. Dudley and Harry's second group of plants had just been harvested for buds and both boys sold it for very low prices whenever they went out to parties. The next couple of pounds that the boys grew was going to be put away in their trunks/(Dudley's suitcase) to bring to school with them. Both Dudley and Harry had already put a couple of ounces of pot away for the school year.  
  
Harry was beginning to get depressed because he was supposed to leave for Grimauld Place in the upcoming week. 


	4. A Day In The Life

CHAPTER: Four A day in the life  
  
It was a bright and sunny day, Harry looked out of his window. It was three days before Harry left to go to Grimauld place and see his friends. Hedwig hooted from in her cage and Harry tossed her an owl treat.  
  
Harry planned to hang out with Dudley in the day, and then meet up with Alias at Piers' party that evening. Harry pulled on an old pair of shorts and an old tee shirt and sneakers. After eating a breakfast consisting of steak and eggs, Harry and Dudley left with Mr. Dursley for the gym.  
  
Harry began on the treadmill and then went to curling free weights. After his arms were soar Harry went to do sit ups. Harry used the smith machine to squat and then moved onto bench pressing. Harry didn't know how he was getting so big and strong so quickly. Harry supposed him being magical probably had something to do with it. Harry could now bench press the same amount that Dudley could. Harry had also been eating like a pig like Dudley this summer.  
  
Harry had just finished bench pressing when Dudley walked over to him. The two boys both made their way to the men's locker room. "So are you going to bang your girlfriend tonight at the party?" said Dudley to Harry. Harry didn't know why this comment made him so angry but one minute Dudley was joking with him the next minute Dudley was on the floor and there was a dent in the lockers that stood behind him. Dudley stood up wincing. " I admit that punch did hurt, but I could show you how to really punch and give you some pointers," said Dudley. "Fine," said Harry.   
  
Harry picked up the punches that Dudley taught him fairly easily. Dudley taught Harry how to dodge and how to counter attack as well. By the time they were finished boxing Harry felt like he had been doing it all his life.  
  
Harry and Dudley were both very sweaty by now and decided to shower at the gym. When Harry got out of the shower he had to wait for Dudley. Harry stood admiring his newly acquired muscles for a while, before Dudley got out of the shower. When Dudley was dressing he and Harry chatted for a while before going out to the parking lot and waiting for Mr. Dursley. When Harry and Dudley got home they realized how long they worked out. Harry and Dudley both woofed down a huge plate of steak and salad.  
  
Harry spent several hours listening to rap music in his room after dinner. Harry couldn't wait to see Liss in a couple of hours. Harry wanted to go back to the magical world very much but he couldn't help but feel like if it didn't exist it might not be that bad after all. Harry put three ounces of his best weed into a small men's bag as well as a box of five cigars, his knife and several lighters. Harry put his bag behind his door and crept into the hallway, slowly making his way to Dudley's room. Dudley said that his parents had gone to sleep and that it was time to leave for Piers' house.  
  
Harry and Dudley pushed Dudley's car down the road how they usually did, then jumped in. Dudley blasted load rap music with a lot of bass. Harry was getting excited and both boys were bobbing there heads to the lively beat. When Dudley pulled up to the house both boys could tell that tonight was going to be the best party of the summer. Dudley and Harry got out of the car and were immediately swarmed by girls. "Sorry ladies were taken," said both boys grinning. Both boys put their arms around all of the girls any way and led them inside. Harry immediately began searching for Alyssa.   
  
Five minutes of searching later Harry had spotted Alyssa across the room talking with several boys who appeared to be very drunk even though the party had hardly started. "Those pants are pretty tight, How do you get into them," said one older looking boy. "You could start by getting me a drink," said Alyssa flirtatiously. Harry looked on getting angry quickly. At the same time two of the drunk older boys both started groping Alyssa. "Stop Your hurting me," said Alyssa angrily. The two boys ignored Alyssa and one smirked and made a grab at her chest. At the same time Harry and Piers walked up to the boys. Harry grabbed one boy and Piers grabbed the other. Harry pulled the one boy up and with a hand on his shoulder led him towards the door. Piers followed with the other boy. When Harry got to the front stoop he pulled the boy towards him and kneed him hard in the stomach. Piers did the same to the other boy. Both boys lay in the grass for a moment before both getting up and the boy Piers kneed pulled a switchblade knife.  
  
Harry couldn't believe that someone would pull a knife on Piers at his own house. By now everyone was on the front door step to watch what they hoped would be a good fight. Harry saw Dudley with his girlfriend and Alyssa. Dudley made a fist and tapped it to his chest meaning he had Harry's back if things got out of control. Harry walked up to the two boys and explained his view on the situation. "Look guys you are pretty drunk , but you were messing with my girl and I was just watching out for her," said Harry. "Why don't you two go sober up and then come back in two or three hours," suggested Harry. Everyone seemed to think that Harry had a good idea, except for the two older boys. "Fuck that," said one of them. The boy without the knife approached Harry. The boy swung at Harry, but Harry dodged the punch and caught the boy with a fast uppercut. The boy was literally lifted up into the air and landed on the ground in a heap. The boy with the knife was struggling with Piers. The boy seemed to be a little bigger and stronger than Piers and pretty soon Piers would be chopped meat thought Harry. Hey you were messing with my chic, why don't you fight me," challenged Harry. The boy laughed at Harry and faced him. "Fine," said the armed boy. The boy lunged at Harry with the knife but the boy only just missed Harry by inches.  
  
Harry grabbed the arm that was holding the knife and pulled it towards him. Harry pulled the knife until it was pressed into his own throat. "If you ant gunna kill me then don't pull shit on me G," said Harry. The boy made to ram the blade into Harry's throat but in one quick motion Harry snapped the boys arm and it broke. The boy screamed in pain, but still tried to stab Harry. Harry caught the boy with two sharp knockout punches in the face and the boy hit the ground next to his friend. Dudley helped Harry carry the boys and put them in there car. After the boys were in there own car Harry, Piers, and Dudley pushed the car down the street and parked it next to the curb so that when the boys woke up they could drive themselves home. Everyone clapped as Harry walked back and Alyssa gave him a hug. Alyssa gave Harry a long kiss causing everyone to pat him on the back. Harry, Dudley, and Piers led everyone back inside to continue the party. Everyone was quickly getting high and drunk. Harry and Dudley were passing out weed for free as long as who ever they gave it to smoked it at the party and didn't pocket it. Harry had already smoked up about twenty kids, when Alyssa grabbed his arm and led him towards the stairs. "Here Piers pass this out!" said Harry, handing Piers an ounce of weed.  
  
When Harry and Alyssa got to the second floor landing Harry pushed Alyssa against the wall and started kissing her. Alyssa kissed Harry back even deeper than he had kissed her. Alyssa pulled Harry down the hall more into Piers' parents bedroom. Alyssa sat down on the bed and so did Harry. "Harry we have to talk," said Alyssa. "Harry we just met but I feel as if we belong together," said Alyssa. "I feel the same way," mumbled Harry. "I want to know more about you," said Harry and Alyssa at the same time. "Liss trust me you don't want to know about me," said Harry. "Yes I do," said Alyssa. "Tell me a little more about yourself." Well my parents were murdered when I was a year old, I live with my Aunt and Uncle, Dudley's parents. I go to a boarding school in Scotland for abnormal children, and I love you. "That wasn't so hard was it?" said Alyssa. "You sound like a boy that is famous in my community back in America, come to think of it you have even the same first name," said Alyssa with a laugh. Harry didn't know what Alyssa was on about so he settled for a puzzled expression. "Tell me more about you," said Harry. "Well I am Italian and English, my mom is Italian and my dad is English. My mom met my dad in England when they went to school together here. Both my parents worked for a special government branch and a really bad person came after them so they moved to America. My parents settled in Massachusetts because they were pregnant with me and there was a great boarding school in Salem that they wanted me to go to but they could still be close by. I have a little brother who is 11 and would have started at my school this year but we both are going to go to school somewhere in Great Britain now," said Allysa.  
  
"I wish we could see each other all year," said Harry. "Me too," said Alyssa sadly. Harry and Alyssa both stood up and walked back downstairs together. When they got down stairs they noticed that only a couple people were inside. Harry could hear noise coming from the back yard near the pool. Harry led Alyssa to the back deck. On the deck a huge waterbong was set up and there was three full sized kegs. Techno and hip hop was blasting from giant speakers in every corner. Piers' pool was packed with people and Dudley, Piers and there two girl friends were in Piers hot tub. "Yo, Harry, Liss we saved you room," called Dudley. Harry took of his shirt and pants and got into the hot tub in his boxers. Alyssa got into the hot tub in her thong and bra. Harry couldn't help but stare at Alyssa's perfect body. Alyssa had the biggest "nicest" chest out of almost all the girls. Alyssa sat on Harry's lap the way the other girls sat on their boy friends laps. Harry put his arms around Alyssa and hugged her close to him. Alyssa turned her face and gave Harry a quick kiss. Harry kissed down Alyssa's neck and put one hand on her chest. Almost all of the guys at the party watched Harry, Dudley, and Piers jealously. Most of the girls wished they could be the ones in the three boys arms. A couple of brave girls actually walked up to the hot tub and flashed there tits trying to get the boys attention. All three boys just smiled at the girls and held there own girlfriends closer. Dudley grabbed a very pretty girls thong and pulled her towards him as she walked by. The girl smiled and tried to flirt but Dudley's girlfriend gave Dudley a little slap and splashed water at the girl. "Sorry," muttered Dudley to Ashley grinning. Ashley moved around on Dudley's lap and smirked at him, "I bet you are, because your not getting none tonight!" "That's not fair," wined Dudley. Harry and Piers smirked at Dudley and the girls laughed. After sitting in the hot tub and drinking a couple of beers everyone was wanting to put back on clothes and have a little excitement. When everyone got out of the hot tub and the pool and got dry clothes from there cars, they all headed into Piers' living room and kitchen. People sat in different corners drinking and smoking, at the kitchen table and deck table several people games of cards were being played. Harry led Alyssa into the crowded center of the room were people were dancing to the fast music. Harry stood behind Alyssa and held his body against the back of her body. Both Harry and Alyssa moved to the music together. After several songs Alyssa led Harry over to the couch and Harry sat down with Alyssa on his lap and they both shared several blunts.   
  
Harry woke up early in the morning with Alyssa still asleep on his lap. All around him people were waking up and Piers and some of the girls were collecting garbage and trying to neaten up the house a bit. Alyssa woke up and smiled at Harry.   
  
Later that day Harry and Dudley went to the gym. Both boys ran on the treadmill and did sit ups. After boxing for several hours Harry and Dudley were both tired and decided to go home.   
  
Harry was sitting on his bed listening to some raps when Dudley walked in. "Today we should pick the last of our stuff and package it so that it stays good for the school year in our suitcases," said Dudley. After picking and trimming weed for an hour Harry did the drying spell on it so that he and Dudley didn't have to wait weeks for it to dry out. Dudley brought his mini scale and different bags into Harry's room so that they could divide and package their pot. In all there was over twelve pounds saved up from growing all summer. Both boys figured a pound or two was all they needed for the school year. Both boys packaged a pound each of purple haze (the best stuff they had). They packaged it so they each had about two hundred and twenty two, two gram bags. After labeling each bag with a purple P, they moved on. Both boys each put a one pound bag of hydro in their collections to bring to school. Harry and Dudley decided that they would each bring two pounds of green bud to school packaged in one ounce bags. Harry and Dudley had four pounds each for school and four pounds left to sell. "Lets give Piers a couple of half a pound for free and we will have him give us money for the rest because he will have at least two more parties that he can sell it at," said Dudley. "Sounds good to me," said Harry.   
  
Two hours later Dudley was back from Piers' house. Dudley had sold Piers each pound of purple haze for two thousand dollars. Dudley had sold the three pounds of haze and given the pound of weaker stuff to Piers as a gift. This meant that both Harry and Dudley each got three thousand dollars. Later that day Dudley decided he would ask his parents if they would take himself and Harry to the International Outlet Store mall. Dudley's parents said that they would take the two boys early in the morning if they were both awake.  
  
The morning was warm and both Harry and Dudley dressed in jeans and tee shirts. The first store that they stopped at was Armani Express. Harry noticed that Dudley was buying a lot from this store so he thought he would as well. By the time they were both ready to leave the shop Harry had bought five different simple Armani Logo tee shirts, two sweaters, a leather belt, two pairs of Armani jeans and a pair of Armani shorts. Harry had spent exactly one thousand dollars.The next store Harry and Dudley stopped Harrods. Harry bought a pair of black low cut dressy work boots and two tight snug fitting Versaci short sleave knits. The Versaci shirts showed Harry's muscles and many girls in the store stared at him. Dudley bought a couple of sweaters so Harry thought he would buy a sweater as well. Harry bought a mock turtleneck Gucci sweater. Both boys had both spent about one thousand five hundred dollars (half their money) after visiting Harrods and Armani. "Harry do you want to come with me to the jewelers?" asked Dudley. Harry and Dudley looked at silver and gold and precious stones for the better part of an hour. Harry bought a gold ring, a thin gold necklace with a small gold cross, and silver designer watch. Harry was tempted to buy a large white gold chain but thought better of it because he already had a good silver chain that looked just as good.  
  
Harry and Dudley were both struggling to carry their bags so they dropped them of at Mr.Dursley's car. Dudley led Harry to a sporting goods store. Harry bought a very heavy set of small dumbbells to bring to school with him. The dumbbells Harry bought were seventy five pounds each. Harry could just lift them but he knew it was good to buy them a little heavy so when he got stronger he could still use them all year. Harry bought a good pair of white reebock sneakers. Harry decided he would use his old sneakers to work out in. Harry bought a couple white tee shirts, a couple of pairs of break away sport pants, two pairs of shorts, and a two good duffle bags. As Harry and Dudley were walking out of the mall to the car Dudley stopped at the ear piercing booth. Harry walked up to Dudley. Ten minutes later both boys had their left ears pierced. Dudley had a gold stud earing and Harry got a small white gold earing with a real diamond stud. As Harry was leaving the booth he decided to buy Alyssa a goodbye gift. Harry bought a small white gold and diamond bracelet that had a little gold leaf that was engraved with the words, "Harry and Alyssa forever."   
  
Harry had spent all of his money except for a hundred dollars at the shopping center. Harry packed his trunk that afternoon. Harry put all of his pot into one of his new duffle bags and sealed it away in his trunk. Harry put his sport clothes and weights into his old gym duffle bag and added that to his trunk. Harry decided to put his new ring, earing, watch, and two necklaces on. Harry finished packing his trunk and closed it. Harry couldn't wait to see Ron and Hermione and everyone the next day, but he also didn't want to have to leave and say bye to Alyssa. 


End file.
